slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodfin
Bloodfin '''or '''Tubbie '''is a teletubby and new character in Slendytubbies universe. '''Appearance His look is based on white tubbie, but he has clotches and some another physical appearance. His voice is seems young and normal. As a infected, he has a look based on his normal state, but has a injuries and his clotches are damaged. On his second stage he got a bloodied hand and more injuries. He talks like a teenanger. Sometimes taunting, sugesting something or when fighting, he can uses a bad words. He likes girls, guns and games, he hates everything, what wants to kill him. His favourite food is fast-food and oriental food, especially chicken with rice nad sweet chili sauce. Story His full story is no showed yet, but his dialoques and flashbacks are showing his life. But knewed is: -His teachers and most of school personel likes him -Has a two younger sisters and pets -Is a nerd -Has friends -And lives somewhere in UK (United Kingdom) He was living somewhere on higway teritories. After ST3 happenings he got to move from his family to another city. Then an attack of new borns happened in his way. Then he killed one of new borns by using fists, then he finds out a sledgehammer and Tokarev. He obtains another weapons, then he finds out an main land. And he goes on journey to his new target... a facility. Weapons Tubbie has a weapons as a normal and infected stage. Those weapons are: fists, metal cross, 3 variants of bat, baton, knife, and 6 guns - Mossberg 500, Dual Derringers, Tula-Tokareva 33, Colt M1911 and M1908 Vest Pocket. As infected he has bowie knife, kitchen knife, crowbar, chainsaw, power drill, pickaxe, cleaver, hammer, sircle, sword, hatchet, shovel and brass knuckes. As tools producing light he has flare, flashlight and torch. Besides, probally he has more weapons and knows how to fight and defend himself. Is strong enough to pump shotgun in air, is smart enough to use everything in fight, and his gaming experience makes him a... useless kid shooting with a gu... (*shot from handgun .45 ACP*)... uuhhhhhhh... can somebody clean out this guy? No? Dammit! Quotes "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" - Bloodfin to Eric ,Wiff ,Goldie and another soldiers. (chapter 1) "Dafaq? That was weird" - a beginning of his adventure (chapter 0) "Suprise, Buttsecks!" - one of tubbies will stop being a virgin anymore "Lookslike you are an cuter than anothers." - Bloodfin to Smiley New Born "Why sexy beasts are always trying to kill me?" "Because you are so hot?" "Aw..." - ecounter of female infected and daloque between them "Somebody can kiss me?" - uuhh... "I feel like i'm stalked..." - chapter 5 "Excelsior is going to be your last word... again!" - yes, he desn't care fi he will fight with a dead star, he will still eat kick ass "*E-Delta - Hipper plays* See you Edd" - Bloodfin doesn't likes so much animators "House Of GModders, not Circle Of Masturbators?" - see? Trivia/Funfacts He is soviet slavic origin. His real name is Alex. Also sometimes is called "John Doe". His theme is Rammstein - Das modell. However his theme as infected is Marylin Manson - Sweet Dreams (1 stage) and Demon Hunter - Collapsing (2 stage). He knews some secrets of most of characters, one of them is Guardian and his crush. Another is what happened to Noo-Noo. -Also knows about weird ships in fandom ("technically if someone ships a female with a male, that is shadow, is ATLEAST IMPOSSIBLE to had a baby or sex. Even i don't know how this is possible to do ship like this"). -Seems to know about slendytubbies, cure and whole story right before his story ("They fucked it up even more bad!"). When he ecounters some of characters are giving him for have a nice day a quote. Some of them are reference to sounds made by famous or not bands or pop-culture. Here is example: "Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine! Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind! Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try! Time doesn't exist here, I will never die!" - Tinky Winky to Tubbie about where he is. "Here is my number! So call me maybe!" - Bloodfin to one of infected girl with big breast "You can't bring me down, my life already is upside down... but i keep flying... i can fighting... you can't bring me down!" - Bloodfin to Miles about his fate "YIPPEI KA YAY MOTHERFUCKER!" - killing spree "LIVE FREE OR DIE HARD!" - revenge "CHEEKI BREEKI!" - when dance One of tubbies secretly loves him. -A what a tubby is is not showed yet, but those tubbies can be: Lina, Jersie (pink tubbie) and third, that is not knewed yet. -Some of evidencec leads us to Rira. He seems to use a phone instead of camera or flashlight. A phone is based on Nokia LG. In first phrase of infection is shoved to use sledgehammer with flare, this with his look is reference to "Book Simon" from Cry Of Fear. He has 6 endings: good , survive, help, infected, bad and secret. His dance style is Carlton, is shoved in credits. He enjoys in playing games and buliding from bricks. When he was kindapped by cult, he asked Grace about her gender, because he was thinking ,she is lesbian. -Another question was to Goldie, when he was in Military Base about Wiff. -Lina raped him, when he was sleeping an his first night in ST3 world. He was seeing doing an some silly or sick situations, like kick in a crotch of Curly or vomiting blood. -There is a chance to find him nude in his house. As infected he can talks, and he got a 4 quotes, 3 screams and 1 laugh for his infected forms. Some of his reload animations are used by one-hand. Another are tactical or proffesional. His age is somewhere in 16. As a kid, he was bullying by one gang. Years later he killed them with cold blood. He enjoys in ST3 sexual fanfiction. Some of his victims are: -TDD's ex-girlfriend (Accident with shotgun) -Mr. Baldi's nemesis (Crushing head by hammer) -And one of Grace's helpers (Ending his suffers by shot in head from M9) His avatar references to my, and sometimes his avatar changes during events like christmas. (Tokarev is basic profile pic and Automag V is game's birdhday and gold guns update) He is inspired mainly by Deadpool. Another is Scout from TF2. His phone call theme is "Tinky Winky's Theme Earrape Version". When Reggie calls to him Pizza Theme is heared. In one of moments is seen without a clotches. Then you can see a taatoo on neck. His EX version is like normal Alex, but: -is female -she is nimphoman -and her name is Alice When Night Brawlers plays he can say, that reminds him a day, when he stripped and fucked a monster, due to alcohol in blood. -Also if we will go to house ocassionally we will meet Curly, being a bit scared by Paul. After a walking with her we can hear Smiley saying: "this is guy that put his arrow at your target shield without your permssion? He is cute..." He in future version has wedding ring, same as future Rira. -Along with his son, Michael and photo in wallet are evidence about his marriage in future. He can comment pics on STCon. Mainly are bit worrisome, especially homosexual once. -Besides a few lesbian, one gay and pair of straigh fan-arts gets his aprobation. Even we can steal them. -Later in base we can find same pics, but with white stains. In one mission you can see him reading XXX mags. He can resemble Trevor Philips from Grand Theft Auto V.